Crackskull
'''Crackskull '''is the leader of the Montauk Warhorde. History Crackskull was born a human being, but he has no memory of his life as a human. His earliest memories are of pain and battle and warfare on the eastern shores of Long Island, mindlessly killing humans and other super mutants. Not only were his memories lost, but his entire identity was as well. The super mutant that would become Crackskull knew himself only as “Me” and had very little conception of others. “Me” became Crackskull in 2273 when he sustained a grievous injury. While a member of a raiding party that was terrorizing a small beachside settlement on the shore of the Atlantic, he was shot in the chest. The blow did not kill him, but it knocked him off the ledge he was on, causing him to fall three stories off of the roof of the house he had scaled. He landed on the rough terrain and cracked his skull open. Owing to the hardy constitutions of super mutants, “Me” did not die. He awoke dazed and confused, with his brains literally hanging out. He retreated to a nearby seaside cave and spent the next few days and weeks recuperating there. During this period, “Me” fell in and out of consciousness and experienced constant hallucinations and fever dreams, to the point that he did not he was unable to differentiate reality from delusion. At some point, “Me” had healed sufficiently that he regained lucidity. Emerging from the cave he took refuge in, he took in the sunrise and pondered where he would go and what he would do next. As he decided he would return to Lake Montauk, where he usually roamed, he realized something: He knew what a sunrise was. And he was planning for the future. The blow to his head and cracking his skill open had bestowed in him some modicum of intelligence. He was still well below average by human standards, but by super mutant standards, he well above-average. Returning to the shores of Lake Montauk, where the super mutants roamed, “Me” began pondering. The first thing he pondered was what he should call himself. With he new heightened intelligence, he suddenly found it odd that he did not have a name. Given the fact that the massive scar running down his skull was distinct, he decided to call himself Crackskull. It was a badass name too, he decided. The next thing Crackskull pondered was the point of his existence. All in all, it had very little meaning. He and other super mutants repeated a pointless cycle of killing, maiming and butchering each other, all for no real reason. If the super mutants could be given a sense of purpose, they would be able to do great things, Crackskull mused. And by great things, he meant kill lots of puny, squishy people. Appealing to the elder shaman that lived on the shores of Lake Montauk, Crackskull explained his point. Some agreed. Others did not. He bashed the heads in of those that did not with a club. With the elders’ blessings, Crackskull began the arduous process of appealing to the leaders of the various tribes that lived in the area. Much like his discussions with the elders, some were immediately receptive to his grand plan and immediately pledged their tribes to him. Others were less receptive, and were either outright killed or beaten until they were more receptive. In either case, Crackskull soon had himself a large number of super mutants united under his leadership. Though he did not know what, he did know that there was more to the west. Past the small, nearby wastelander settlements that the super mutants regularly clashed with, there had to be more. The super mutants periodically saw fishing boats traveling on the Atlantic Ocean to their south or on Fort Pond, Tabaccolot, and Napeague Bays to their northwest. If settlements further west had the capability to operate and maintain boats, they certainly would be worth looting and raiding. Personality & Appearance Crackskull stands roughly eight feet and weighs almost 500 pounds. His mottled green skin is heavily muscled. The wound that gave him his name and his relative intelligence runs from his forehead all the way to the back of his head. It has since healed, leaving behind a red scar that has become his defining characteristic. Crackskull generally wears tattered clothing, much like other super mutants, supplemented by leather straps, boots, and grieves. When in battle, he wears a distinct helmet, with a large red frill meant to mimic the red scar on his head and the battle standard of the Montauk Warhorde. While by no means intelligent, Crackskull is a bit smarter than the average super mutant. He has the ability to conceptualize himself in relation to others, he has the ability to think ahead and formulate basic plans and strategies, and he has the ability- and desire!- to learn at a much faster rate than his fellow super mutants on Long Island. He is the driving force behind the Montauk Warhorde, and without him, the army would likely fall apart into chaos quickly. Skills Crackskull is relatively intelligent for a super mutant, though he is still well-below average for normal human beings. As such, he has knowledge of rudimentary strategy. When applied and used in conjunction with the natural strength and ferocity that super mutants possess. It has been to devastating effect. While most of the success that the Montauk Warhorde has had in their conquest thus far is due to numbers and the relative weakness of those they have overrun, Crackskull’s strategy has limited losses and helped the super mutants move further, faster. Equipment As is the case with most super mutants, Crackskull does not own very much. Outside of the clothes on his back, he has two main possessions. The first is a helmet that he dons when in battle. Similar to high-level warriors of Cesar’s Legion, Crackskull’s helmet has a large red frill on top of it. The frill, which is meant to mimic the large reddish scar on his head, makes him stand out in the chaos of battle, which is how Crackskull wants it. Enemies and allies are invariably drawn to it, making it easier for him to give out commands and drawing more combatants for him to crush with his other possession, a super sledge. Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants Category:New York